Cyclops vs. Blaze Fielding
CCD2932C-C95E-483F-8658-85AB0B48C3C4.jpeg|Psychomaster35 7B89D73E-C3B9-4B43-93F7-F37E5C73ADDD.jpeg|SentryNeo Cyclops of Marvel (nominated by Versus22) fights Blaze Fielding of Streets of Rage (nominated by Bloodstarz22). Who do you want to win in Round One of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction The charred body was still up at his looking at the corpse of the most recent fallen combatant. He felt pitiful but was still willing to continue the study. ???: Man that yellow man had an explosive fart. What a way to die in the study. He looked as it sent it to a blind superhero and a young British cop. As he got closer to her she then tried to punch him, but Cyclops was able to avoid the attack altogether. Blaze: Get away from me! Cyclops: What is with everyone hating my guts. I usually get all the women! HOLD ONTO YOUR SEAT!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Streets of Rage 2- Never Return Alive (Rain)) 60 Cyclops was once again meet with a barrage of punches. While he avoided one of them, the last one stunned him. Blaze Fielding then upper kicks him into the ground. Cyclops quickly gets up and dusts himself off. Cyclops: What a rebellious one. Blaze: You are such a perv. Cyclops: I am not! Cyclops then shoot several short blasts as they hit propane can causing an explosion sending Blaze Fielding towards him. 51 Cyclops then punched Blaze Fielding several times, followed with a sweep to the legs. Cyclops then tried to blast her with another eye laser, but at the last second, she then shoots a fireball at the laser. This pushed the X-man back as Blaze got back on her feet. Blaze: Now for your own medicine. Blaze then gave Cyclops a kick to the nuts as he squatted down and was met with several knees to the face. He was then met with a flaming punch to the face. 41 Blaze: I will knock you out cold. She then got on her knees as she continued her attack on Cyclops' face. However, in her attempt, she was sent flying from a blast from his broken visor. Cyclops got up and was ready to begin getting some revenge on the British police officer. 35 Cyclops then created two versions of himself as they both punched Blaze several times. When she tried to punch one of them, the other was met with a laser blast. She skids and sent several fireballs as cover. Blaze: How am I going to stop this? She then created a shot of flames followed by a smoke screen around the two versions of the X-Man. Cyclops: Nice illusion, but Professor X has done worse. Blaze: Then taste this! 20 A flame blast destroyed the hologram of Cyclops and hit him in the back of the head. He then tried to get up but was met with a stomp by Blaze Fielding. He needs to come up with something creative to get out of this sticky situation. Blaze: You will not get out of this alive. 15 Cyclops: That is where you are wrong. Smile you have a pretty face. Blaze: Even in the face of death, you are still messed up in the head. However, it seems that she was not expecting what was going to happen next. Cyclops found a mirror and was charging his eye blast enough. Now it was time to launch. 6 Cyclops then shot his laser from his eyes at the mirror as it hit Blaze in the eyes destroying them as she releases her foots grip off his head. As she tried to guide herself, Cyclops and got up and charged his laser beam. Cyclops: I apologize, the suffering will end soon. With a quick release, he then shot and destroyed Blaze's head in one shot. K.O. Cyclops was covered in a little bit of blood as Blaze's headless corpse falls on the street as it fills the street. Cyclops: I do not like killing, but after what I did. I could not let you suffer the way that I have. Cyclops then walked away from the scene to find a safe place for a time being to recover. Results ???: I know you are not sorry. Your powers will consume you just like your kind. I will make sure of it. Even if it is the last thing I do before I kill you. This melee's winner is Cyclops by Death!!! (Cues X-Men Children of the Atom Cyclops - Danger Room) Winning Combatant: Cyclops: 28 Blaze: 25 Winning Method: K.O.: 4 Death: 24 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Cyclops's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees